


Wake the Demon In Me

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Emily's ready to start her Pokemon journey alongside her best friend Hop and a world ready to greet her. But there's just one kicker; Emily is a nymphomaniac whose greatest threat isn't to the other gym challenge participants, but to the whole Galar region. Commission for simo09
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

"We can go, but I want some of that dick first," Emily whined, biting her lip and wriggling about as a perfectly normal departure of two friends up to the train station became a mess of Emily getting her hand into his lap. Emily wasn't subtle about what she wanted. She never had been. Standing perky and petite, Emily lived her life taking what she wanted and looking damn cute doing it. Whether it was her desire to become a Pokemon trainer, or just getting at some big dick, she liked what she liked, and it was best if she reached out and seized it than if she played coy and did anything to try and pull back. No hesitation, no shame, just pure aggression.

Postwick was a small town. An almost boring nothing of a town south of Wedgehurst, which was a little bit bigger and had more to do, but was still hardly all that exciting either. The only choice for a girl sitting around waiting for the chance to become a trainer was to fuck, at least in Emily's mind, and she was lucky enough to be living just down the road from Hop, a dark skinned boy with a big smile and an even bigger dick, so ready and hungry and wanting to give herself up to what she was doing that she spent most of her time riding his lap to waste away the days. Her pink skirt wriggled about, and she flashed little peeks underneath that showed off the obvious truth of her lack of panties. Emily fucking never wore panties. It was more fun that way.

Her head tilted to the side as she stared at him, her green bonnet sitting atop her long blonde hair, a smile spread across her face. A wicked smile. The same smile Hop had been delighting in for years. "Don't you wanna fuck this tight white pussy before we go?'

Hop stared in excitement for a moment, taking some time to even realize what was going on, letting out a, "Yeah, of course I do!" a bit later than intended as he rushed Emily without warning. She reached her hand into his pants, getting backed up against the side of a tall fence as he made his sudden move on her, and all Emily could do was roll with his late-to-the-party reaction, pulling out his hefty cock and getting it lined up with her snug hole, only for Hop to thrust too quickly forward, pumping into her hand and grinding against her thigh.

Doing her best just to control the weirdness and hold onto what was going on, Emily did her best to rein him in and get Hop into her pussy. There was no doubt her oldest friend was an eager and pretty thick mess, but even thicker than this skull was the big, dark cock sliding into her greedy cunt. Once she hit that peak and got him inside of her, any worries or frustrations stopped mattering; she was happy to tolerate and deal with whatever Hop was up to; for a dick this good, she was going to let all of this happen, and she was overjoyed to give in. Emily liked to slut around to pass her time in a boring old small town, but having a best friend with a huge cock? That made living in Postwick sane.

"I love that huge black dick stuffing my pussy," Emily moaned, grabbing Hop and tugging him in against her, craving the joy of him thrusting readily into her slick, tight hole. There was really no greater pleasure than what she was feeling, a mess of aching, rushing pleasure that couldn't be dealt with. A mess of fierce pleasure, sensations proving exactly what she wanted, what she needed. "We'll go see your brother once we're done, promise." She had to add that, not even to Hop, but just to herself; it wouldn't have been the first time she was too busy getting dick to Care or hold back. It was a perfect mess of all the wildest joys, and as long as she had this to carry her, Emily nodded little else.

"Yeah, sounds great. Can't wait for you to finally meet Leo!" Hop was pretty oblivious to most of Emily's racially-charged dirty talk. "You feel really great, Emily. It's always fun to fuck you, and it's helping keep me excited about seeing Leo. We're going to be great."

"And I bet your brother's got another huge black cock too," Emily moaned. She didn't stop just because Hop didn't get it; her filthy mouth craved it, as her hands tightened against his hips and she urged him to keep going. Her hands were on his hips, trying to buck him on faster and trying to drag him into this as much as she could. It was a desperate mess of lots of messy, foggy sensations all coming on at once, bringing about lots of pressure and heat at once. It was everything she wanted, a rush of need and desire giving her just what she wanted, and as long as her pussy got stuffed she didn't feel like she needed anything else; this was everything she craved wrapped up neatly into one big mess of pleasure.

Still missing the point, Hop said, "Leo's great, he's got lots of things, and you'll finally get to meet him. I think he'll really like you." He kept moving on faster and harder, laying into his friend with a wicked and wild pace seeking to completely have her. It was a thorough fucking, a ravishing that left no time for Emily to bother with the nonsense of what Hop was doing if it didn't involve her pussy getting pounded, the only sensible approach before her being one where she just kept taking this fucking and embracing what she was getting.

Every reckless and wild thrust certainly hit the spot right. Emily was satisfied with the situation before her and the excitement of being fucked like this, and she couldn't wait to sink deeper into this joy as the thrusts kept up and she let herself give in, accepting a messier rush of growing pleasure hitting the spot just right and leaving her absolutely floored by the joys she explored with him, her legs pressing into his hips as she let him hold her up against the wall, let him fuck her as thoroughly and as quickly as he could muster. As long as Hop kept Emily fucked, Emily was happy, and she saw no reason to complain or slow down the process of this brilliant mess of joy.

As much as Emily's voracious appetite kept pulling Hop into this, there was really no way to doubt that he was into this and that he happily went along with every demanding push to fuck her. Emily was excessively horny, sure, but Hop kept up with his boundless energy, and all the things about him that sometimes proved a little grating turned him into exactly the kind of hung stud she needed as a regularly over, someone who could fuck her hard and hold up against the endless desires and hungers of a girl who simply couldn't stop. She threw herself onto his dick when they were gaming, when they were just hanging out, on a few occasions blew him under the table while he ate dinner. There was nothing Emily wouldn't do, and she took every opportunity for dick she could get.

"Yes! Yes, Hop, faster, wreck this needy white girl pussy with your amazing black dick!" If only to do it for herself, Emily kept up this dirty talk, satisfying her own cravings as she urged him onward, kept encouraging him through whatever desperate means she could as a way to get the fucking she craved. It was a mess, and she knew she was in way over her head in the process, but Emily was determined, shameless, and nothing could hold her back. Hop would give her everything she wanted, and fortunately, she never had to do much to make him. He gave her what she demanded, and she could feel the tightening, heating mess of pleasure start to creep upon her as his speed ran out of control.

With one hard, succinct slam forward, Hop finished her off, burying every inch of his meaty cock into Emily and setting her off with a wild, white hot rush of pleasure hitting hard, inducing all the most hungry pleasures she could have asked for, and she came hard, whining happily as she clung tightly to him, felt that mess of gooey seed flood into her womb. Emily was never left disappointed with Hop, and the orgasm tearing through her helped solidify her desires and her certainty over everything she did. She held firmly onto Hop and shuddered through the hot, aching afterglow and a sweet rush of pure delight that left her so ravenous and so shameless.

"We can go see Leo now!" Hop said, pulling abruptly out of Emily as her legs fumbled back to the ground. "I can't wait, this is going to be great. Race you there?"

"Usually I'm not running to keep up with you," Emily sighed. "But to get at your brother's fat cock too?" With a wicked smirk, Emily forced herself off, bolting down the way, breath heavy and tight, but everything inside of her begging to take charge and get what she wanted and what the opportunity could be.  
*************************************  
The excitable and eager crowd gathered at the train station in Wedgehurst was in aw over the sight of the champion Leon coming to visit, the excitement and the commotion really making for a special sight, but for as much as his display could have been something exciting, Emily couldn't exactly bring herself to care like she should have about actually seeing the champion. She flung herself toward him, Hop shouting out for his brother as beside him, the eager blonde screamed, "Lemme suck your champion cock!"

The crowd parted and fell silent as the weirdness descended upon everyone, Emily flinging herself right toward her knees in front of the champion and grabbing at his pants, whining and fumbling as Hop explained, "Leo! This is my friend Emily, she really wanted to meet you, but--hey Em, calm down." Being told to calm down by Hop of all people should have been an indication that she was out of control and completely unrepentant. "Sorry, she gets like this a lot."

"Huge cock. Big, dark, thick monster of a cock," Emily said, babbling in shameless joy as she fished the cock out from within Leon's pants, pulling it back and letting out a wild gasp of joy. "Fuck, it's huge!" she whined, wanting to praise Leon for his big dick but wanting even more to just gobble it down into her mouth and began to completely abandoned all sense, rocking back and forth to jam this cock into her mouth and slobber all over it. Wild, hungry motions pushed with little care onward, seeking something powerful and hungry, a wild mess of joy and ecstasy singularly focused around only one thing: lust.

"Not a problem. Nice to finally met you Emily, I like your passion!" Sticking a thumb up, Leon proved just as blissfully, hopelessly unaware of things going on around him as Hop did, standing ready and offering himself up to the greedy slobbering of a girl completely out of control as she sucked his cock right there in a big spectacle without a care for anything happening around her. Back and forth her head rocked, treating the pleasure before her like a game as she serviced Leon's dick and just let herself go, creating a grand public spectacle that proved too wild and too feverish to be contained. Everything here was chaotic and senseless, a rush of pleasure that couldn't be contained.

There was no holding back, and as Emily lost herself shamelessly to this pleasure, it proved to be a perfect mess of heated, throbbing desire coming on just right, just strong and wild enough for nothing to be held back. All around her, the crowd stared in shock and surprise, marveling without focus or sense at the wicked mess of frustrated indulgence pushing on faster and wilder. This was a mess, and people couldn't believe the way that the girl had thrown herself right at the trainer and sought his dick, but nobody knew how to stop this, nobody really did anything to step in. They just watched. Watched in surprise and awe.

Emily pushed on faster and harder through the pleasure she was able to express and indulge in, getting stronger still as these growing desires really took her. "Your cock tastes so good. It's even bigger than Hop's. I love huge, dark cocks, and I just have to... Nngh, glurk glack gack glug!" Emily didn't bother to keep talking. She knew what she really wanted, and threw herself without a care into the chance to get it as she rocked faster back and forth in a show of greed and desire. there was no reason to contain herself or try to hold back what she wanted; white hot cravings dominated Emily, and so far they had served her well in all she did, the reasonable choice was to keep pushing that advantage and satisfy every wild hunger within her.

"I'm liking you already," Leon said, proving just as hopelessly, happily daft a presence as his brother, standing there with his cock sheathed down the throat of a younger girl who was all too happy to lose herself to the service of his shaft, and it wasn't the least bit sensible or understandable, taking it all in stride. "I wish I could have more girls who thought a good way to meet me was to do this, but your spirit's great. Hop's lucky to have a friend like you. Or is she your girlfriend?" He looked toward Hop, then back down to Emily. "Sure hope I'm not stealing your girlfriend right now."

"No it's fine, we're just friends," Hop said, his smile bright. "I'm glad she finally got to meet you, though, I'm sure she thinks you're just as cool as I do." He smiled up at his brother, taking all of Emily's raw indulgence as perfectly normal amid her wild and sloppy treatment of his brother's cock in public. Even around the amazed and confused crowd watching this all happen, there was no restraint or sense to be found, just a weird sort of indulgence. This was all pretty normal for hop; he had watched Emily get like this before with tons of people, and he knew this was just how she was; it was best if he rolled with it and tried not to think too much about how this all went down and the ways in which she was so tirelessly throwing herself into this.

Which was hard. Hard was the only way to describe how Emily moved, amid her raw choking and gagging noises, the speed of her head rocking back and forth, hands grabbing at Leon's thighs for support to keep steady the increasingly feverish motions that she pushed on with. There was nothing that could be helped here, and Emily wasn't in the business of holding herself back. Faster still she pushed on, caring only about the reckless thrill of losing herself, and the idea of holding back felt beyond her now. She just kept moving, kept slobbering and gagging on the cock she struggled so hard to deal with, and at no point did slowing down feel like it was an option.

Leon stood happy and ready. "Well, this isn't the sort of show I wanted to be giving, but what do you guys think?" he asked the gathered crowd, who had come to see the champion and who were now getting a display of his big dick lodged in the mouth and throat of some blonde who's come down the south road with something to prove. It was a mess of hunger and aggression, a chaos proving so sudden and weird that all she could do was take this. The crowd began to warm up at his words, at the idea he welcomed this, starting to get more vocal and excited too, starting to become way too much to handle. The fever and the chaos was something so wild and so fierce that nothing could be done about it. The pleasure kept up, stronger and messier and proving to be too much to handle.

The cock throbbing in her mouth told Emily that at once she had her work cut out for her and yet had everything laid out so perfectly before her. It was a funny mess of chaos and heat, a rush of something that she felt like she just had to embrace, and the pleasure could not be held back. It was so strange, so wild, and she was ever so happy to give up to it. He was happy to roll with it now, but if she could coax him into more later, then Emily knew that when she let it, there would really be too much to handle, an expression of wild joy that had Emily not even minding that she probably wasn't going to get away with getting fucked on the heels of this.

"Ha ha, there we go. Let's do this. I'm cumming, and you get to have it however you want," Leon said, groaning and rocking his hips back and forth, Emily overjoyed to take in the rush of heat and excitement. She urged him on deeper and faster, keeping him losing ground until finally, he was lost to this pleasure, eagerly giving in to the mess of chaos and pleasure proving too fierce to deny. Emily drew back just as his cock began to gush with a mess of hot, gooey spunk spewing forward, waves of hot, thick seed splattering across her face and letting Emily feel the raw joy of being hit by all this mess of excitement. She took her facial with a smile, a big mess of joy and excitement showing off the confident joy upon her, and there was no way that Emily could be stopped or held back as she remained firm, confident, ready for more.

Turning her head and looking toward the crowd with the champion's cum proudly worn on her face, Emily didn't hesitate. "Anyone else feel like stepping up, or can I take these two black cocks by the hand and lead them to my bedroom?" She was a bit bitchy and aggressive, sure, but there was absolutely nothing she felt ashamed of in that; Emily was on fire, and these boys were hers.  
***********************  
Getting her own Pokemon was good. Big. It should have been downright life changing for Emily, and she was definitely excited about her Pokemon But she was even more excited to get those two big cocks jammed in her holes, and she was oddly, surprisingly eager to slide right on past all the good stuff about getting her own Pokemon so she could get it. "I love my new boy, I really do, but I'd love even more if some huge chocolate cocks wrecked my holes at both ends and I got to be the plaything for a pair of hung brothers."

The problem with Leon being as thick as Hop was that wrangling two boys at once was more than twice the challenge, given how much Hop fell into the eager hero worship and overly focused awe at his big brother and all he did. Another layer, another level, another need and push into the frustration that Emily had to work with and work around as she did what she could to get some grounding and control here, wanting so badly to take charge however she could.

"Come on, just get in me," Emily said, lifting up her skirt and backing her ass into Leon's lap, fingers slipping through the belt loops of Hop's pants to tug him in. "You can fuck me at neither end. Share me with those huge dark cocks. Come on, isn't that what you want?" She was so impatient and wild and hungry; it was an embarrassing show, and she felt utterly furious to be dealing with all these things and doing anything she could to make this happen, but Emily couldn't help herself; her libido was out of control again, so hopeless and feverish that she just needed to give up to it all.

"Should we do it?" Hop asked Leon. "She does feel really great, but if you don't want to do it..."

"No, let's make this shit happen," Leon said, grabbing her hips. "You're going to make a great trainer. Let me see how well you can go now, then one day we'll see how much you've grown!' He got his hands into his pants, and Emily was gasping with joy before he even had his dick out, her own hands fumbling at Hop's pants to get the younger of the brothers exposed and open to her touch too; her greedy hands were uncontrollable and senseless as she pushed on without a care, knowing what she wanted and what she wanted, seizing control and letting the pleasure really hit its stride and making for the joy she awaited. 

A joy that only got stronger as Leon properly jammed his cock into her, thrusting from behind into her firm, snug embrace, a hot and needy mess of desperation clinging tight around his cock. With a whine of joy and hunger, Emily eagerly gave in, shoving back against him and grinding up on his lap, seeking his cock as he filled her. "Yes, another huge, black cock to fill my needy white pussy. Galar girls know what they really want." She received no response, save for grunts and groans from Leon as he started to fuck her, and Emily knew she would find no banter back from Leon either, leaving her tense and shivering about in frustration and unraveling heat, left to just shove forward and suck his brother's dick into her mouth as she sought to make the most of this mess and roll with what was happening here.

It at least felt good. Felt damn good. The pleasure was undeniable as she got her lips around the cock and happily slurped it down without a care, moaning and bucking without a care, letting the pleasure seize her firmly and allowing herself to lose focus and control. Back and forth she bucked, pressing against Leon's dick in her pussy, and then taking Hop's cock further into her mouth, letting the hopeful dirty talk fall by the wayside in favour of something perhaps even more delightful and important than any of that: getting spitroasted. Dirty talk was great. One of Emily's favorites. But if nobody was going to give her what she wanted, it was better off if she just threw herself into this chaos and let these brothers use her.

Every senseless thrust into her greedy holes was in service now of that exact thing. A mess of chaos and desire bubbling up powerfully through her as she let the sensations take their course. Leon and Hop were both oblivious in a lot of ways, but they could fuck hard when they needed to, and the feeling of Leon's fat cock filling her from behind left Emily so helplessly eager, craving what she could get and loving the chance to explore these pleasures in greater focus, knowing what she could get and how amazing it felt to give in to.

"I kind of like doing this with you," Leon said. "We make a good team."

"You mean it?" Hop asked, His urgency and desire to prove himself to his brother hit hard, as he grabbed Emily by the hair and forced his way down into her throat. "A team. Yeah, that sounds great. We're a team now, but just wait until I beat you and become the new champion!" He spoke over the sound of Emily recklessly gagging on his cock, treated to the hardest and harshest facefuck he'd shown her in all the time they knew each other, and Emily had no idea that spiking up some brotherly competition had all along been the ticket to get these brothers acting, but now that she knew, Emily knew she was in a good position to keep pushing them and trying to taunt them into this, recklessly heaving on faster and needier through this wild pleasure, a joy and a hunger that nothing could hold back.

Every second of this mad hunger and fervor proved a messier wreck of joy for Emily, who was happy to b unable to breathe if it meant Hop was going all out on her, who felt her pussy so stuffed full of Leon's big dick, who was absolutely overjoyed by the mess of pleasure hitting her. For a small town slut she was an absolutely spoiled bitch, and these big dicks kept her happy and placated, even if she knew there was more on the horizon. Better. She'd soon be going off on her own journey and adventuring, but for the moment, Emily was happy to let these growing pleasures take her, happy to allow the brothers to share in the eager mess of a girl wanting to be nothing more than a fucksleeve for the two hung, dark skinned brothers for the night.

It was a shameless position. A station of wild surrender and debaucherous intent, one that hit just right across all the marks Emily craved. Nothing held her back, nothing kept her sane or able to understand things. She didn't need to, just letting the pleasure tear at her from all sides and leave her dizzily giving in, succumbing to this heat and to a sense that nothing was going to stop so long as she kept up this mad pace, a wild exploration of all the most hungry pleasures upon her. She felt ravenous, insatiable, on her third round now with the brothers across the day and still unable to slow down. Spreading out the sex became vital in dealing with Hop, who couldn't stay still long enough for a proper marathon fuck, and she could tell that Leon wasn't going to be too much easier to nail down.

But when the pleasure hit her just right, what did any of that matter? Spitroasted between two huge cocks, Emily's dreams came true as she hit her peak, an orgasmic rush of joy and delight searing across her, pleading for her to give in as she heaved back and forth, as she gave completely up to pleasures so unstoppable and fierce that she couldn't process all of them. She felt so good, so sweet, so indulgently, helplessly lost to this pleasure, and nothing was going to keep her contained now as she came. Her climax, with all of its moans and its tightening, pulled the brothers in too, made them fill her with cum at both ends, made her feel the joy of Leon flooding her womb while Hop came down her throat, and no greater pleasure could be found now than the smoldering joy of two brothers dumping their loads into her simultaneously and filling her so thoroughly and hotly up with this pleasure.

Leon and Hop both pulled out of her at the same time, the brothers starting to talk to each other once more in daft ignorance to the shivering, mewling girl left bent over between them. But Emily was fine with that; she'd forgive these boys with their long cocks for their short attention spans, and instead focus herself on the path up north back to Wedgehurst. There was a whole world out there to see, so many sights and excitements in the Galar region demanding her attention. She was going to go out there, find them all, enjoy herself.

And fuck. She was going to fuck everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

"I remember being about to set out on my Pokemon journey," Sonia said, looking with a slightly wistful sigh toward Hop and Emily, the two fresh faced and ready trainers both standing in the lab. "I know going up to my grandmother's house isn't that exciting a first leg of that journey, but remember to take every step of the way as a wonderful chance for something new. You'll learn something everywhere you go, and every time you find something new, you'll want to learn from it. That's the key to making the most of your travels, win or lose."

"Sure, but I'm going to win!" Hop said, stepping excitedly forward. "Just like my big bro did. I won't be stopped, I'll go all the way and show that I'm the best there is."

Sonia tilted her head and nodded. "You sure are Leon's brother," she said, nodding slowly. "And you're even louder than he is. You're going to have quite the rival on your hands, Emily."

"Not as big as he is in my hands," Emily shot back, not even trying to play cute. "But I'm sure you've had enough rides on Leon's fat cock to know that, don't you?"

The words really threw Sonia. She had not been ready to be spoken to like that at all, her eyes going wide and her cheeks brightening up. "Wow, that was..." Rude was what she should have gone with, the redhead shifting from foot to foot and wondering what to say. "I mean... Those days are pretty far behind me now. Helping gran is all I have time for, and Leon's obviously busy, but even then it's all really--"

"You really need some dick, don't you?" Emily asked. "I haven't seen a girl this repressed since the last time Hop went off visiting family for a little while."

"The mouth on you!" Sonia gasped, almost doubling back in shock.

"I'm not wrong, though." Emily gave a wink toward Sonia. "Come on, you can own up to it. It's just us here; how bad do you wanna get fucked? Because Hop's probably still got some juice left in his balls after railing me a few times on the way over."

Sonia wasn't sure what to make of Emily at all, and the way Hop just stood beside her with a smile was even more startling. She didn't feel prepared for any of this, but now as Emily stared her down and started making some lurid gestures with her hands about the size of Hop's cock, the memories of Leon fucking her senseless while they were on their journey was more enticing than she was ready to face, her thighs shaking, and if his brother had a dick that same size...

"Fuck it," Sonia said. "Hop, don't get weirded out." She shed her jacket slowly and went for her jeans, cheeks getting even brighter as she pushed her jeans slowly down and revealed one of the main reasons she wasn't doing much to try and date and find people. Above her slick pussy was a half-flaccid cock. "It's fine, I'll use this on Emily, you can just get into a bit below th--"

"Hot," Hop said, smile widening. "Yeah I'd love to fuck a girl while she fucks Emily, that sounds great!' Hop went for his own pants too, creating a situation where Emily was the only one left without her fun bits out, possibly the first time she was in such a position.

Emily didn't need to wait though, staring at Sonia's cock and scrambling to do this. She knew some girls had dicks, she'd just never been able to have sex with one before, and the promise of having Hop balls deep in her while she went made it all the hotter. Emily was quick to shed her clothes and throw herself at Sonia, grabbing her and dragging her over to a desk. "In me. Right now. Fuck, I need that."

This was a complete departure from sense and reason, and there was absolutely no way Sonia could have seen this coming, but she decided she had to roll with all of it no matter what. Moving swiftly into position and seizing Emily's hips, she took charge, guiding her cock into the waiting embrace of a tight pussy waiting for her, sheathing her hefty cock right into the blonde and shuddering under this pleasure. "Okay Hop, if we're gonna fuck, get in here." She couldn't believe this was happening, but she felt ready to roll with all of this, heaving on back and forth through a pleasure so fierce and frustrating that she didn't know how to handle it, but she was in deep now and letting go of it all.

Hop was quick to come up behind her, grabbing hold of Sonia's hips and taking a sudden, reckless push forward into pleasure, bringing the tip of his cock up against Sonia's pussy and pushing forward, eagerly getting into her and starting to take this. "I don't really fuck girls who aren't Emily, but this should be fun. You're really hot, Sonia!" He was excited to be there. Sure, Hop was just always excited in general, but now, specifically, he wanted Sonia, and he wouldn't be held back from taking it, hammering back and forth to fuck her with needy motions pushing carelessly forward, Sonia not ready for just how much energy Leon's younger brother had.

It was excessive and sudden, but Sonia felt ready for all of it. Her body tightened up in surprise as the needy thrusts imposed upon her something merciless, and she didn't feel prepared to deal with the ideas of these feelings bubbling up through her, an overwhelming push into delight and joy she did her best to steady up against, each thrust forward filling Emily's pussy, while each push back met the cock filling her. It was a lot of commotion and pressure, but Sonia was confident she could handle these two starting trainers, certain she was able to handle everything about to take her by storm. It may have been a bit of a push, but confidence guided her down into the throes of whatever was to come.

"Fuck, that's a nice, dick girldick inside me," Emily gasped, biting her lip as she felt that delightful pressure fill her. "Shit, Sonia, that feels fucking amazing. Don't you dare slow down on me now, I want my twat stuffed!" Not knowing how to keep her mouth clean or how to hold back these reckless joys, Emily was on the warpath, proud of how far she could take this all and how much she craved the singular, focused mess of ecstasy coming on without shame, a pleasure so careless and so frantic.

Hop fondled Sonia's taut ass as he hammered into her, his balls slapping forward and smacking against Emily as he moved on,ward, as he gave so eagerly into all of this. He ended up shoving Sonia forward in his haste, making her almost mount Emily as he went. It was to his delight that this was happening, and he refused to contain his glee at taking charge like this, refusing to slow down as each second of exploratory indulgence impressed upon both girls what he was capable of and how badly he needed to just lose himself. Back and forth he heaved, thrusting with careless delight forward, making his intentions known and leaving her to sort out how she felt as all of these desires wore her down.

Having the time of her life in the middle of all this, Sonia was happy to learn what they were capable of doing to her, inflicting upon her such a feverish joy that she didn't have the time to worry about anything else. This was so much pleasure, and the excessive rush of delight she felt tearing her down was to be appreciated, to be savoured. Hammering between these trainers, between Emily's twat and Hop's dick, kept Sonia working hard at a joy that didn't have to be stopped, and she was on the war path now getting all the sex she could have wanted, leaving any worries or shames about things for later.

Emily remained the loudest of them all. When she wasn't speaking she was just moaning in wicked, nearly fuck drunk bliss, forcing reminders of herself upon everyone involved, tireless and stubborn and not knowing how to shut up for the fucking life of her. Her hands fumbled back around behind her, grabbing Sonia and dragging her into a kiss, turning her head to meet the lips with sloppy adoration and a stormy affection getting faster by the second. Nothing would stop Emily from getting hers, and she refused to let anything hold back her reckless expressions of need, fucking faster and wilder as she explored the idea of giving up.

Amid her feverish lip locking with Emily, Sonia happily crashed into her hazy peak of delight, a joy and a lust coming on quickly, leaving her helpless and burning bright as she hammered with a few wild thrusts into the girl, a few more needy expressions of pleasure that worked their swift magic upon her, shoving her into the deep end and pushing her into something completely merciless. She was unafraid of creampieing Emily, and in turn, Hop was a loud, hollering mess shamelessly pumping Sonia's twat full of cum in turn, recklessly seeking all the joyful heat and indulgence he could find, yelling, shaking, unable to shut up as he filled her, and Sonia's head spun.

"Youth really does count for everything," Sonia panted, feeling Hop withdraw from her pussy as she tried to make her exit from Emily in turn, only for legs to snap around her waist and a greedy blonde to pull her into a frenzied kiss.

"Fuck me again," Emily grumbled, body moving in erratic motions, heaving forward to express the wild urgency with which she craved more dick.

"We need to get to gran's house," Sonia said, trying to pull back. "Slow down, lass. It's fine, we'll fuck again. But we have places to be."

"Promise me dick," Emily said, hanging off the redhead for dear life, showing how needy and ravenous she was,. There was an embarrassing level of shameless sluttery in everything Emily did now, expressing the unbridled heat and desire that held so tightly onto her.

Nymphomania had its moments, but Sonia realized she had bitten off more than she could chew in befriending a girl like Emily, who may well be the death of her. "Fucking hell. Yes, sure, I promise you dick. All the dick you want. Just get off me."  
********************************  
Sonia wasn't going to turn back on her promise to Emily. It was late by the time everyone arrived at her grandmother's, and after some dinner and commotion, it was time to settle in and time for Sonia to show Emily and Hop the guest bedroom. To his part, Hop seemed pretty much just along for the ride with his best friend, fucking when she did more than anything else, and otherwise just being a ball of frantic, wild energy. They made an interesting pair, with Emily flashing Sonia fuck-em eyes and Hop barely being able to hold still. Sonia wasn't sure what she had stumbled onto here, but she didn't shy away from it, whatever it was.

When they got upstairs, Emily was quick to take charge and give orders. "Out of your clothes, I need those dicks," she said, foul mouthed and aggressive as could be, but the usual aggression was oddly welcome now in the weird situation before everyone, as Sonia and Hop both got naked and were dragged onto a bed by a greedy Emily in need of all the pleasures she wanted, right away, with no wait and no hesitation. Her greed was obvious, but Sonia was fine not getting fucked, even if it meant having to try and keep up with Hop in fucking Emily.

"Got to get me that big, dark cock again. Get inside of me!" Emily yelled, forcing herself down onto Hop's cock, hands gripping his chest as she got to riding him, showing off all the most reckless and wild of wants again. It was a little bit startling and frightening to Sonia, who still had no way to prepare for the sight of her at work, but she felt like she just had to roll with all of this, frustrated and dizzy but giving in to all of it, climbing up into place and pondering how to navigate the process of getting into Emily's ass while she rode Hop so hard. And to be fair, it was a rather amazing ass; she was delighted by the way it moved, by the up and down pace of that gorgeous, perky butt bouncing as she heaved so quickly along, a back and forth motion getting faster and more frantic as she gave in to this all.

So Sonia just went for it, cock in hand as she shoved greedily into place, getting nice and cozy into the tight, snug rear of the gorgeous blonde begging for such attention, driving her way in deep and clinging to her hips as she went. "Let's go," she groaned, plunging her cock into the snug embrace of an ass just waiting for her dick, the tightness catching her off guard and the molten swell of pleasure leaving her with little time to waste or think straight. She just moved, not caring about what she was up to and how badly she needed it. There was no time for that, no reason to contain her lusts and their most frantic of joys.

"Oh Arceus, fuck! Yes, yes, two dicks. Fuck me, stuff me, destroy my holes and split me in two on these fat dicks!" Emily was as vulgar as she was excited, reckless and knowing exactly what she needed, these cravings immediate and untenable. Everything she did was a messy expression of her happiest, most gleeful desires, a pleasure expressing itself very suddenly and without any restraint. "My big ass and my tight cunt need to be filled with dick as much as possible and I've waited too fucking long!"

With hard grunts, Sonia drove her hips forward as hard as she could, keeping up with the demands of Emily's hard, vulgar yells. She knew there was no point in silencing them, and just hoped her grandmother was hard enough of hearing to not be bothered from upstairs by all this noise and commotion, doing her best to fuck Emily into obedience, figuring that fucking her until she was worn down and helpless was the best way to make this stop. Not even a great way still, but something. She had no other choice here, had to just give completely in and let it all go.

Grabbing Emily's breasts and fondling her through her half-on top, Hop was just happy to be there, continuing his theme of just rolling with all of this lust and chaos without any concern for the mess behind it all. He was having the time of his life rolling with this pleasure, groping and fondling his friend while she fucked herself raw on his dick. "It's nice to have some back up, Emily can be a handful sometimes," Hop said. Only Emily's sexual stamina could outdo his energy, which was in its own way such a frightening thought, but Sonia didn't worry too much about all of this and didn't try to shy away from the weirdness leaving her happier and more wanton by the second.

"This succubus must fucking run you dry," Sonia groaned, leaning over Emily harder, trying to make this mess of pleasure slow down as she embraced all of this chaos with nothing certain or sane at all. she just had to keep thrusting, delighting in Emily's ass and the reassurance this tight hole could handle her worst indulgences. It wasn't often Sonia got to get much human sex in, and she was almost never the one doing the fucking, so she found herself particularly vulnerable to the temptation and indulgence of what Emily could provide her, dragged down deep into this need and into something too strong and too wicked to be able to hold it all back.

"If Hop goes to sleep with any more left in his nuts, I've failed," Emily said, agreeing to all of this. She owned her sluttiness, relished in the pleasure and the heat of a situation she was completely unafraid of plunging into, craving more and not being afraid to take charge. She could be afraid and ashamed, or she could accept what she was and embrace it. There was no restraining herself and no containing the joy she threw herself into, accepting the wicked embrace of joy, an utterly wild expression of something that couldn't be saved now. Every wild motion back and forth represented something merciless, something she felt she could barely hold onto, doing her best to contain some semblance of composure and reason even as she lost ground more and more to this chaos.

Emily was a wild mess beyond anything Sonia had been up to when she was her age, but the weirdness became such a bizarre treat to fixate on as she fucked her harder. The idea she was enabling and encouraging this insane behavior didn't really bother her, as she felt she couldn't be held responsible for any of the kind of mess that Emily was, and rather than getting hug up on those concerns, she threw herself deeper into this, unafraid of these spectacular feelings growing more intense and more delightful, tearing her apart from deep within, leaving a fixated sense of delight and pleasure she gave up to more and more, exploring these lusts and the merits of letting them ravage her. Back and forth she bucked in needy expressions of pleasures too grand and too fierce to believe, losing ground to this utter joy.

In the middle of this all and relishing in the attention, Emily thrived. She could not be contained, refusing to hesitate or hold back in the wild pleasures she so fiercely succumbed to, outrageous delights that came on steadily faster, throbbing through her with spectacular heat, driving her over the edge and into a wild orgasm loud enough for her to know no end. With needy whines and reckless howls, Emily succumbed, the crushing weight of a fierce orgasm bringing her such molten joy as she lost herself, yelling out names without any focus or care, just letting the sensations take hold and burn her up brightly.

"Cum in me, pump me full right now, both of you, flood my fucking holes with your jizz!" Emily was almost shrieking now, hellish declarations of need that left Sonia terrified of her grandmother coming in to find her ravaging some poor beginning trainer's ass. And yet somehow, the fear of being caught only pushed her on further, made her plunge into the snug ass waiting for the pleasure and so recklessly, greedily filling her up, pumping her full and leaving no shame about the pleasure before her, ravaging and taking Emily with something to prove. The two dicks pumped the girl full of all the cum she could have asked for, and yet Emily was of course far too insatiable to leave it at something that calm. Sonia knew it, and she knew she was set for an entire night of madness ye to come. In some ways, it sort of excited her.  
************************  
"I wanna fuck again," Emily said. "Come on, Sonia, wake up, pound me."

"Seriously?" Never before had Sonia spoken so cogently upon immediately waking up. She wriggled about on her bed, eyes slowly opening to a sight she expected fully, not sure if she was disappointed to be right or not as she beheld Emily lying between her legs, licking all over the flaccid cock with such neediness and hunger that it was absolutely a bad look for her to be this far gone, but there had long since come a point where she stopped knowing what to say anymore about the way that Emily behaved. "Fucking hell, you're..."

"A jolt of excitement and unexpected lust in your life?" Emily asked. The dick before her was mostly flaccid, and she wasn't about to let that stop her as her mouth tried to tend to it and get it all riled up an expression of heat and aggression that was absolutely merciless, and she showed off an angle of something wicked and wild that Sonia had no hope of surviving, as she shivered under this pressure, less and less capable of making a good argument against what happened. It was too much, growing excessive and wicked in ways she was powerless against.

Sonia was speechless, having no idea what was going on and how this was happening, but she was amazed. "That cock's not going up, I promise. You sucked me dry last night."

"You've got to have more," Emily said, refusing to slow down as she grabbed and groped carelessly, showing off her truly reckless and insatiable approach to sex. She wasn't going to be stopped.

Sonia wasn't really eager to share her secret, but she felt like she needed to now. She wasn't getting Emily off her dick any other way, and she wasn't proud of this all, but she was determined. "I'll let you in on my sluttiest secret and give you someone better to fuck if you get off of me.'

Emily's eyes went wide in immediate shock, surprise washing over her hard as she heard those words and felt a very immediate response take hold of her. Drawing back sharply, she was guided into cooperating through the most depraved of offers. "What is it? Tell me, tell me!" The excitement and fitful inability to stay still left Sonia startled by just how reckless Emily continued to be.

Sonia rolled out of bed and over to her things. "I'm only telling you this because of all people, you wouldn't judge me for it, but..." She picked up a Pokeball and sent out her Arcanine, who proceeded to look around in surprise. "I fuck Pokemon.'

"You fuck Pokemon!" Emily screamed, excited and delighted and an absolutely liability, as Sonia moved to shush her quickly and fight against the raw panic swelling up inside of her.

"Shut up," Sonia growled, placing a hand over her mouth. "But yes, I fuck Pokemon. And I know I can trust you to keep your fucking mouth shut and don't scream. I'm not fucking you this morning, but my Arcanine will, okay?'

Having sex with a Pokemon was another one of those funny little things Emily had never done but certainly thought about. On offer before her now was a chance to have what she craved, and she was shameless in her pursuit of that pleasure, throwing herself forward without a care and seeking what she wanted so badly. "I'll do it. Your secret's safe." She had to. To take this plunge, she would do fucking anything."

"Arcanine, I want you to give her a good time. The whole good time." She stressed the word 'whole' in ways that Emily didn't quite grasp, but that was fine; to get what she wanted, Emily was happy to deal with anything she took on, getting into position down on her hands and knees for the big canine Pokemon about to be her first time exploring Pokephilia, which was more than exciting enough to keep her engaged and ready to get deep into some wicked pleasure, wanting to learn and lose control.

Arcanine wasn't about to resist such an order, especially as he looked at the blonde getting down on all fours to offer herself so utterly and shamelessly to him. With a shrug, the canine Pokemon advanced upon Emily, ready to make his move and ready to take her by storm, his cock advancing upon her now.

Shifting about on the floor and as ready for this as she could possibly be, Emily was overwhelmed by the idea of leaning into the spiral of weirdness as much as she was. She felt so ready, prepared to give in completely to this joy and refusing to let anything hold her back. "Take me, boy," she whined, feeling the warm body over her, his weight so firm upon her, his body so ready and reckless; she wanted to feel this, and she needed to embrace the idea of giving up to everything, pleasure so overwhelming and strange and wild that she didn't know how to make sense of just how badly she needed this.

Despite how much Sonia liked to hold back her desires and act like she approached sex from a rational position of decency and composure, Arcanine knew differently, and moved very abruptly into place and thrust forward, filling her with one mighty thrust into her greedy, snug twat, making Emily howl out in surprise as she felt him fill her with every inch of his big canine shaft, something that challenged her body and left her very suddenly helpless.

Ready thrusts proved savage and harsh as the big, furry fire type worked at her snug hole with something merciless, pleasure driving on faster and messier, craving the idea of working this over and making her completely give in, an unraveling expression of pleasures getting messier and stranger as her speed drove on quicker. He knew what he was doing, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace it, to give in wildly and proudly to pleasures she felt slavishly hooked on in seconds.

Heaving and trembling with this joy quaking through her, there felt like no reason to slow down. She was overjoyed, heaving back and forth as a Pokemon rutted into her and filled her with cravings as good and as satisfying as she'd hoped they could be. There was no reason for her to hold back these joys, no reason to contain the pleasure she was merciless against, refusing to question the idea of deriving such pleasure from being mated by an animal or allowing herself to give in. She felt so confused and hazy, but the pleasure pierced through it with perfect focus, a precision and a need that came around perfectly amid that fat, throbbing cock stuffing into her.

"I'm fucking a Pokemon!" she gasped. Emily's voice held quiet, as she agreed, but the harsh and loud whispers were still aggressive and imposing. "Fuck, I'm actually having sex with a Pokemon, I never thought I'd be doing this. It's so fucking hot. Especially his dick. I can't handle this." She was merciless, refusing to slow down as every motion back against the dick was more reckless than the last. She didn't feel capable of holding back, didn't know how to contain herself as every second of raw, throbbing bliss came on faster and messier.

Arcanine couldn't hold back. He refused. Pounding on faster and rougher, he tried to fuck into Emily a sweet sense of smoldering panic, loving the snug human pussy that felt so new and so fresh to him, a change of pace form fucking Sonia's, and the way she heaved back with such gleeful and practiced delight against him was all the more exciting. He had everything he wanted, and the pleasure proved too sweet and enticing to control, keeping him hard at work, his body imposing over her and the pleasure making for something too frenzied to handle. It was reckless, out of control and proving more wild with each shove, testing the limits and driving Emily to the brink.

"Cum in me, fuck. Fucking nut in my pussy right now, boy, I 'm ready to be a dirty Pokeslut, I want to b--yes, shit!" Her eyes almost rolled back into her head as Arcanine fucked her to a remarkable orgasm, to something truly brilliant and wicked. She couldn't believe how good this all felt, how much she wanted to embrace the fire and the messy thrill, barely containing her need to scream and shriek in joy.

But as Arcanine thrust forward into Emily's waiting hole, he had a surprise for her. A hot, gooey surprise the poor girl was in no way prepared to deal with. His cock plunged forward, and with it came something special, something that made Emily shriek as she felt the fat knot of at the base of Arcanine's cock force its way into her, wrenching a shriek from her lips as she hit that suddenness and felt herself give in. It was so strong, wicked, potent in ways that she was hopelessly enthralled by bucking back and forth. The knot locked her in place, kept her there flailing and whining, looking up to Sonia for support while her womb got flooded with so much warm cum that she didn't feel like she could complain about fucking anything.

"Oh, you didn't know about the knot?" Sonia asked, starting to get dressed with a big smirk on his face. "Should have mentioned that, I guess. You'll be stuck like that for a while. Arcanine usually takes almost an hour to deflate, so just get cozy and enjoy yourself. He's a cuddler, at least, and I'll tell Gran you slept in. She'll save from breakfast for you."

Emily had no recourse but to watch Sonia strut out of the room feeling smug and accomplished while embarrassment throbbed through the stuck, locked-in blonde. She'd been well outplayed, now out of Sonia's hair, but on the flip side, a newfound love of fucking Pokemon promised only good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
